


stop his mouth with a kiss, and let him not speak neither

by KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars/pseuds/KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars
Summary: Inukashi, while on a quest to obtain biology class notes, unwittingly becomes the catalyst of Nezumi and Shion's relationship. What a hell of a sidequest.Alternatively: Shion may be damn oblivious, but not to his own feelings.





	stop his mouth with a kiss, and let him not speak neither

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a fic version of a roleplay I had with the wonderful [elfdragon](patthephilatos.tumblr.com) on the No.6 discord. Thanks for that!! The prompt was: "I find it both hilarious and concerning how often you forget that I'm the queen of blackmail, and I'm a dude."
> 
> The title is from Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_ , Act 2 Scene 1. I stumbled on it while reading the play and thought it was fitting.
> 
> Anyways, all cliches perfectly intentional, enjoy!

Inukashi would never complain about their dogs, they swear, but sometimes, they just got too damn distracted with their dogs to make it to class on time. And that was their main issue, since, after walking their dogs, they kept stumbling into first period biology horrendously tardy, just sliding under the line of being marked absent.

That was precisely why they were lurking outside the theater after school, waiting for a certain white-haired nerd. They needed notes before the unit test on Monday, and they knew precisely how to get them. Just because they'd missed the majority of the lecture didn't mean they hadn't caught something interesting. Something _very_ interesting, indeed.

They idly scrolled through their phone until right at the end of rehearsal, a stream of theater kids rushed out. Minutes later, a shock of white hair caught their attention.

Figures. Of course their source of notes would be messing around in the theater after club with the lead actor. Ew.

"Hey, Inukashi!" Shion greeted them (overly excitedly, they thought), and rushed ahead, leaving a certain dark-haired asshole behind. Inukashi grinned, then leaned on the wall behind them.

"Sup. So guess what I have here?" They tossed their phone into the air, letting it flip a few times before catching it again. As predicted, it caught Shion's attention, but before he could ask (probably with way too many words and theories speculating about the contents of the phone), Inukashi barreled ahead.

"A certain top student was caught staring off dreamily at someone during biology class. That doesn't quite bode well for his academic reputation, does it?" Inukashi showed off the picture: a snapshot of a terrifyingly genuine expression on Shion's face as he blatantly gazed off in Nezumi's direction.

Shion frowned. "Well, today was just a review of the reading from last night, so I already knew the content. Besides, Nezumi was really pretty today! He just seemed more radia-" Shion exclaimed, his face lighting up.

Proportionally, Inukashi's face darkened. They'd probably have to try to leech off Shion's kindness instead.

"Oh my god, shut up. You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Never mind. You're hopeless, Shion. But not in a bad way, it suits you. Hey, unrelated, but can I borrow your bio notes for a bit?"

And at that opportune moment, Nezumi glided up behind Shion like some sort of foul ghost. "They were trying to blackmail you for your notes, but you're just going to give them up like that? Shakespeare was wrong, it's not money that's a good soldier, it's flattery that will on."

"Haha? Blackmail, what? I wasn't doing anything of that sort, and besides, it wouldn't work anyways. He doesn't even understand what blackmail is!"

"Hey, I totally know what blackmail is! It's the typically unlawful act of demanding compensation from someone in exchange for not revealing compromising information about them. But I don't see what's wrong wi-"

Nezumi stuck his palm over Shion's mouth before the airhead could keep speaking. He dug his chin into his scarf in a sudden bout of self-consciousness. Shion really needed to get a verbal filter sometime, preferably soon, especially if he was going to go and ramble about such raw feelings all the damn time. Nezumi would never quite get used to the way Shion would so unabashedly compliment him without an ulterior motive. It got to him in a way that honestly kind of scared him.

Inukashi laughed. "You're so innocent, Shion. It's hilarious."

"As soon as my hands are free, I am going to kill you", Nezumi threatened Inukashi, glaring. He'd been joking, as usual, but Shion grabbed both of Nezumi's wrists like he'd thought Nezumi had been serious. Airhead.

"Well, maybe you should try to keep Shion quiet...hands free", Inukashi suggested, then made a fish lips expression as they struggled to keep a straight face.

Shion and Nezumi typically appeared to be polar opposites, but right now they were a matching pair -- Nezumi's face was as red as Shion's eyes.

While Nezumi was distracted, Shion managed to duck under Nezumi's hand and escape being silenced. "What do they mean, Nezumi?"

Nezumi looked away, certain that his expression was altogether too revealing. Inukashi finally lost the battle and burst out laughing. "You could, just, ha, kiss him, Shion. That'd keep him from attacking me and you from, talking your head off."

Fumbling for the remnants of his composure, Nezumi tried to cover Shion's mouth with his hand again, but Shion was having none of it. He bit at Nezumi's finger, then -- he must have had a lapse of judgement or something -- planted a quick kiss solidly on Nezumi's lips. There was just something about a speechless and flustered Nezumi that was just too cute.

Behind them, Inukashi clutched at their midsection and slid partway down the wall, laughing uproariously.

"And here I thought you'd be a better kisser, Nezumi, for how much you talk about your experience," Shion teased, although a note of genuine curiosity leaked into his tone.

"I just", his voice cracked, "wasn't ready, okay? You surprised me, and who the hell does that out of nowhere, anyways? You don't just go around randomly kissing people, shit..."

Shion almost, almost admitted that he didn't randomly try to kiss people, just Nezumi, but he decided against it. Instead, he leaned forward again, and before he could lose his confidence for the most overt flirting he'd ever done, he asked "So should I make sure you're ready this time?"

He felt fluttery and shaky inside, but he also felt a rush of exhilaration as he zeroed in on how Nezumi's eyes widened, how Nezumi's lips parted. His vision blurred at their proximity, and it seemed like their lips were about to touch again when the flash of a camera went off. Nezumi sprang up in Inukashi's direction, growled, then ran after them as they sprinted down the hall.

"Now that's how you blackmail!" They cackled triumphantly, tearing out of the building.

Shion didn't get it. What was compromising about any of that, anyways?

\---

Nezumi chased after Inukashi, his boots slamming into the ground as he slowly gained on Inukashi. They may have been fleet-footed, but Nezumi had the advantage of a far longer stride. Just before the edge of the campus, he sprang and finally tackled them to the ground.

The two of them rolled with their momentum, ending up with Nezumi on top. He pressed Inukashi to the ground, skillfully restricting their range of movement. "Fuck you, Inukashi", he growled, trying to make his voice sound steady and not as out of breath as he felt. Damn it, Inukashi was fast.

"You do know that was futile, right? I can almost guarantee that Shion won't take it as blackmail, considering his shameless attitude toward, well, nearly everything."

"But you do. You've lost, Nezumi. You got something, someone to protect, a weakness." Despite their position, Inukashi smirked up at Nezumi, watching as his eyes widened for the briefest moment before his cool mask fell back into place.

"I'm not saying you're right, but I hope you realise you don't have top-notch bio notes to gain from me, idiot. Unless you needed help learning how to read them?"

"Wow, fuck you. Just because I don't go about life with my snout buried in some pretentious book doesn't mean I'm illiterate. And besides, I can read you perfectly well; I know exactly where your weakness is. Now get off me, rat." They tried to shove him off, and Nezumi stood up a moment before Inukashi jabbed a stick at where his side had been.

Nezumi brushed off his jacket and grumbled something about smelling like wet dog, making Inukashi shift into an aggressive stance. They probably were about to go at it again, but at that moment, Shion ran up

"Nezumi! What was that all about?"

Casting one last glare at Inukashi, he took a few steps back and slung an arm around Shion's shoulders, ruffling his hair and waiting until Inukashi was occupied with their dog before turning around and walking back toward campus. Nezumi knew never to turn his back on someone who would probably jump him. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, your majesty."

"Why was Inukashi saying that was blackmail? I don't see how that was blackmail, there’s nothing wrong with-" Nezumi put a hand over his mouth again.

"Has anybody told you that you really need a verbal filter?"

"Well, you have, Nezumi, but that's usually only when I start explaining some scientific concept you're not interested in, and you've told me to stop thinking of people and relationships and attraction strictly in terms of studies."

"Good to know you aren't so airheaded that you haven't picked up on that. Now…use that filter everywhere else, so you don't talk everyone's ears off!"

As Nezumi mentioned ears, Shion's gaze darted to his, and noticed that they were dusted slightly pink. He got an idea, making a mischievous grin spread over his face. He tried to shape it into a smirk, but he just...couldn't.

"Are you really concerned about everyone's ears, Nezumi? Or do you just get flustered when I do," he pecked his cheek again, "this?"

Nezumi's ears flared red and Shion's grin widened. "Don't get me wrong, though, it's cute when you're flustered, and it's really rare to be able to say you're cute, Nezumi."

Nezumi grimaced; despite the throng of Eve fans, he still wasn't used to taking Shion's genuine compliments, especially when phrased like _that_ , so he pretended the hectic flush on his face was actually a delicate, pretty blush on _hers_. He propped a hand on his waist and leaned his hips to one side, then pouted at the ground.

"Are you saying I'm not usually cute?" he asked, Eve voice in full swing, gentle grey eyes looking up at Shion. "Now, love, I know I said to use a filter, but that's no way to talk about a lady, and you know, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Shion laughed at Nezumi's impression. "But you're not really a woman, Nezumi, you-"

"Never answered the original question though, _darling_ ", Nezumi drawled, leaning in toward Shion and letting his hair fall into his face in a way he knew was attractive.

In response, Shion poked him in the nose. "You're very cute, but Nezumi usually won't let me say it, Eve."

"It's because you're the cute one, my prince", Nezumi murmured, back to his own voice. "See, who can deny that, what with your fluffy hair, adorably diminutive height, and _above_ all, that guileless charm?"

As expected, the pun flew straight over his head.

Shion looked down, feeling a bit glowy at Nezumi's compliment, buried though it was in insults. Barely a moment passed before Nezumi's fingers hooked under his chin and jerked his face up so their gazes met.

"No need to look down at the ground, your majesty. Not when you can look up at me."

"Cocky much?" Shion had no idea what he'd meant by that, so he just assumed it was Nezumi being ridiculous, as usual.

"When am I not?"

Shion suddenly felt really, really confident, like if he didn't let the words spill, he'd explode.

"When you're speechless after I unexpectedly kiss you", Shion replied. While Nezumi and Shion were far closer than typical friends, their expressions of affection had never quite extended to chaste kisses before.

Nezumi, quite simply, went red. He ducked his head and let his fringe cover his face, desperately trying to regain his composure.  
But Shion didn't let him.

"You really need something to hold your stray hair back, it keeps falling in your face", Shion commented, then tucked Nezumi's hair behind his ear. At the moment, Nezumi really couldn't take Shion's fingers so damn close to his face, so he shook his head to get Shion to back off, and to let his fringe fall back into place, framing the sides of his face.

"It's stylistically crafted, not that I'd expect you to understand, you natural". Nezumi didn't bother to elaborate that by natural, he'd meant naturally attractive, as well as naturally oblivious. He was retreating to his modus operandi of hiding overwhelming emotion with insults.

Shion just laughed and grabbed his arm. "You know, I’m still going to think you're a terrible kisser until _someone_ proves me otherwise", he teased. He had absolutely no idea where that came from, but Nezumi did imply earlier that he'd be better if he was prepared.

"Haven't I already proved myself enough to you?" Nezumi complained, rolling his head back to stare exasperatedly at the sky. "Besides, don't you have that science club to get to in a bit? I'd hate to leave you too distracted to participate."

Shion looked down at his watch and visibly startled. 16:24. "Oh no, I'm going to be late soon", he muttered, looking in the direction of the building and noting that it was far closer than he'd expected. He'd just been following Nezumi as they walked around the campus, but apparently the other boy had slowly circled them toward Shion's classroom. It could have just been coincidence, but a small smile lifted Shion's lips, regardless.

"Go have fun in your nerd plant club, Shion. We can continue this later."

To Nezumi's utmost horror, Shion's smile turned down into an unfairly cute pout. He resisted the urge to sigh, then cupped Shion's cheek and kissed him. This time, Nezumi was the opposite of still and startled; instead, he gently pressed their lips together and coaxed Shion to respond. Their lips met softly, Nezumi tilted his head to the side for a better angle, and then Shion suddenly surged forward to hold Nezumi closer by the back of the neck, trying to prolong the contact.

Nezumi was careful not to let the kiss escalate, no matter how much he wanted to part Shion's lips, taste him more deeply, hear the sounds he could coax from the other -- They were, after all, on school grounds. Nezumi pulled himself back, and, catching Shion's gaze, deliberately licked his lips.

"You know what kind of kiss that was?"

Shion stared, still very much out of it. He couldn't quite tear his eyes away from Nezumi's lips, which curved into a smile that Nezumi couldn't quite temper.

"That, your majesty, was a kiss of promise. Later!" And with that, Nezumi whipped the hood of his scarf over his head and strode off.

Shion slowly raised his fingertips to his lips in shock, then, dazedly, turned around to walk to his club meeting. He thought about how that kiss was definitely better than the one he'd given Nezumi. He wondered if Nezumi was open to dating, then laughed at the idea. Of course he was; nobody kissed like _that_ and wasn't interested. He'd have to ask him when they saw each other again.


End file.
